Too Close
by IveGotGameFAn
Summary: When two of the CSI team's women are kidnapped while processing a crime scene, the men must race to save them as they try to solve a serial killing case that may be involved with the kidnapping. Mac/Stella, Danny/Lindsay, Flack
1. Chapter 1

**_So..this is my first shot at a CSI:NY fanfic. This chapter basically provides some background information on the case and such. I will post chapter 2 (already written!) if you'd like. The story become much better in that chapter! Happy Reading!_**

Chapter 1

The cool breeze swept through the narrow New York City streets tossing leaves and unwanted pieces of garbage throughout the streets and alleys. Taxis and other vehicles crawled in the typical morning rush hour traffic of the city as passers by shoved through the masses of tourists who insisted on walking at a snails pace to take in the city experience. Person after person moved past, not thinking about anything except themselves and where they were headed. No one really looked around themselves at each other. Just up at the tall buildings and straight in front of them. No one stared down the adjacent alley and the unmoving occupant who lay twisted on the ground. No noticed her at all. She was forgotten- just another unnoticed casualty of the city. A creak echoed through the dirty alley as the back door of a convenience stored opened. The owner stepped out with hands grasping bulging smelly garbage bags. He walked the short distance to the dumpster, threw the leaking bags in, turned around, and gasped.

"Oh my god!"

Mac Taylor reached into his pocket and pulled out his ringing cell phone.

"Taylor." He didn't want to hear what was coming next. He had grabbed his coat and was reaching for his CSI kit before the words even hit him.

"It's Flack. We have a crime scene."

Mac sighed as he walked out of his office. He loved his job, but days like today he wished that he had chosen something a little more normal. A little more routine.

"Taylor? You hearing me?" Flack's voice echoed from the tiny black electronic device and cut into Mac's thoughts.

"Yeah- I'm on my way. Call Stella and Lindsay and have them meet us there." Mac walked into the elevator and punched the button for the ground floor. It was going to be a long day. He could feel it.

"What've we got?" Mac questioned Flack as he authoritatively lifted the bright yellow police tape and stepped under it. The sun shone brightly and illuminated the entrance of the alley. The slender body of a young woman lay partially hidden in the shadow of a large brown dumpster. Buzzing flies attracted to the garbage were now beginning to shift their focus to the lifeless body lying on the dusty ground. Mac swatted them away.

"Caucasian Female DOA. 27. Her id says her name is Jennifer Long. COD looks to be blunt force trauma to the head, but you'll have to check with Sid to be sure." Flack responded as Mac knelt down with a camera to take a preliminary look at the girl, whose body lay twisted, one arm reaching above her head and the other across her midsection.

"She wasn't killed here. She was dragged to this spot. Look at the blood trail and the dirt smears across her sides. It's like the killer _wanted_ us to find her..." Mac sensed her usual hurricane intensity before he even turned around.

"Isn't that my job?" Stella stood behind him with her own camera in hand, "You call me to a scene, and then take over my tasks? I may as well go back to the lab."

"Stella." Mac looked up into her vibrant green eyes and motioned toward the body, "Have at it. Where's Lindsay? I need her collecting evidence."

"She...and Danny...are on their way. They had... to finish up...at...the lab." She relayed in between camera shots.

"Never mind, boss, we're here," Danny stood with his processing kit in hand, ready to accomplish whatever task was delegated to him. Lindsay stood beside him already wearing gloves and carrying evidence bags.

"Good," Mac stated, "Danny, I want you and Lindsay to process the scene. Look for any trace evidence you can find. I'm going to find out if there were any possible witnesses. Let me know if you find anything." He joined Flack who was interrogating the convenience store owner who had found the body. The man looked pale and fear radiated from his large blue eyes.

...yes, thank you. Here's my card if you can think of any more information," Flack turned away from the owner and sighed. Mac raised his eyebrows curiously.

"Our store owner is here from Vietnam on a visa. He didn't give me much- too afraid that the is going to be sent back to his country. This is his only way of making money for his family," Flack sighed.

"Well what he doesn't know the evidence will tell us," Mac pointedly told him.

An hour later a pile of evidence bags stood knee high beside Lindsay as she removed her gloves. If she had to pick up one more fiber... She straightened up and stretched. Her back cracked as she twisted from side to side.

Stella snapped her last picture of the crime scene. Something wasn't right. She could feel it. This case seemed strikingly similar to one that was currently being investigated by Hawkes and Danny.

"Hey Mac. You got a minute?" She called across the alley.

"Yeah?" Mac asked as he walked through the shadows to join her in the sunlight. Her loose brown curls were illuminated by the sun's rays and the breeze tousled them gently. A stray curl fell across her forehead, but she didn't seem to notice. Typical Stella. Mac lifted his hand and brushed the curl away from her face. He smiled, "There." He wished that he could wipe the troubled look off of her face as well.

Stella smiled gently. "Thanks," she whispered.

"What's wrong?"

Stella pulled the camera strap off of her neck and handed it to Mac. "Look at the bruises one her wrists and ankles. She was bound, but tried to twist out of it. This girl put up one hell of a fight."

"Yeah..." Mac didn't see where Stella was taking the conversation.

"Mac, there's something about this case...it seems to familiar. Almost...almost like the case that Hawkes and Danny are investigating." Stella advanced the digital pictures to the second crime scene that she was describing, "Look."

Mac's eyes widened. Why hadn't he noticed before? The cause of death on the victim Stella was referring to had been trauma to the head. The vic had been bound just like the one lying in front of them and dragged out into an open area in another alley across the city.

"Taylor!" Flack's voice cut through Mac's thoughts, "I've gotta go. Another body was just found on the Upper West Side."

Mac nodded and Flack quickly disappeared in his NYPD car, red and blue flashes bouncing off of the reflecting windows in the area.

"Stella...if you don't mind, I'm going to go back to the lab to compare these cases. If this is a serial killing, we need to stop it. Now."

"Take Danny with you. He's on the case and might be helpful. Hawkes is still at the lab, too. Try to figure out if these killings really are related." Stella followed Mac out to the street full of curious onlookers who apparently needed a cheap thrill for their day. Too bad the thrill had come at the expense of an innocent woman's life. Mac shook his head. "You and Lindsay don't mind finishing up?"

"We're almost finished. Give us another half an hour or so. Here- take this evidence back with you. It may help," Stella handed him five clear evidence bags containing various fibers and hairs. "Lindsay has the rest- we'll bring it with us."

"Messer- let's go!" Mac's voice carried down the street to Danny as he got into his car.

"Boss, you want me to leave the women alone? Is that a good idea?"

Stella's fiercely independent streak flared, "Hey! I'm a cop, too, you know. I am perfectly capable of handling myself. I went through the SAME training as you and worked just as hard to get here. So, what makes you think that I am any less capable of defending myself. Nothing is going to happen any-"

"Alright, alright!" Danny held his hands up in fake surrender as Stella rambled on, "I'm sorry- it's just that a male cop is typically always on the scene. I can't help it if I'm a little protective of you and Lindsay. You both-"

"Yeah, well, we'll be fine!" Lindsay snapped as she joined Stella's side, her arms crossed in defiance.

"Sheesh! See you back at the lab!" Danny gave up his argument and stepped into Mac's waiting car.

Stella and Lindsay turned around.

"Men." Lindsay spat out. Stella rolled her eyes in agreement...

**_If you liked it, feel free to review! It will help me stay motivated! :-)_**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Women." Danny sighed as Mac pulled the car out into traffic. "I just don't get it. Can they not accept even a LITTLE bit of chivalry anymore?"

Mac smiled. "Let it go. They'll learn eventually that we're not doing it because we think they're weaker or defenseless." He swerved in and out of the city traffic in a rush to get back to the lab. The case had hardly started and already it was eating away at him. He turned to look at this passenger.

"Danny had you noticed that this vic was very similar to the other case that you're working on..."

Forty five minutes later they were finally done. The body was gone- all that was left to even indicate that a crime had occurred was Lindsay's small mountain of evidence bags. Once that was removed, the alley would transform back into just another city passageway smelling of rotting garbage and filled with stale dust.

"Here, let me give you a hand with that." Stella reached down and filled her arms with evidence collection bags.

"Thanks." Lindsay grabbed an armful and stood up to walk it across the street to the trunk of Stella's open SUV. Dashing through seemingly suicidal traffic, Lindsay gently placed the clear bags in the vehicle. She turned around and darted back out into the street. A taxi honked its horn at her as she ran in front of it.

"Sorry!" Lindsay muttered as she finished crossing the street. Stella was bent over looking at her camera's photos.

"Stell?"

"Yeah- I'm coming. It's just- these cases are starting to look more and more similar. Something is wrong, Lindsay. I can feel it." Stella straightened and turned the camera off. There was nothing more that could be done at the scene.

"Let's take a look once we get back to the lab. I'm sure that Mac and Danny are already working on it."

The women crossed the street, taking a detour around a large shipping truck waiting for the stoplight to turn green. Stella pulled her keys from her pocket, opened the driver's door just wide enough for her to slip in without hitting the large truck, and got inside. She placed the camera between the two front seats as she waited for Lindsay, who was putting more evidence in the back.

"MMPH!" A muffled cry came from the back of the SUV. Stella whipped her head around and saw Lindsay, eyes wide in horror, being pulled down by a masked man. His large hand was over her mouth and he held a gun at her side. Another man was stuffing the evidence bags into a large duffel.

"Hey!!" Stella was out of the SUV before she could even comprehend where her feet were taking her. She pulled her gun out and started to aim...her body crashed into the pavement as another man tackled her. She gave a furious shout as the man tried to take her gun. She was NOT going down without a fight. She punched the man hard in the jaw and he loosened his grip for a slight second. The gun flew out of the man's grasp and under the large truck. Stella tried to get up, but her attempt proved futile. The man grabbed her from behind and covered her mouth. Stella kicked and twisted, but the man was too strong. She dropped to the ground, deadweight, but that didn't slow his progress at all. Before she knew it, Stella was thrown into the back of a black van. She landed hard and let out a cry as her head made sickening contact with the hard floor.

Mac and Danny had returned from the crime scene over an hour ago. They had unloaded the body from the ME's van and accompanied it up to the autopsy wing. They now found themselves standing over the five clear evidence bags lying in front of them. Two fibers, an unknown particle of somekind, and two hairs. Not much to work with. They needed Lindsay's evidence. Danny checked his watch for the umpteenth time as he waited for his "Montana" to walk through the door with arms full of evidence.

"Danny, you know what to do. Start processing this evidence and I'll go give Stella and Lindsay a call. They should've been back by now." Mac pulled out his cell phone. He dialed Stella. The familiar tone on her end of the call rang and rang before being picked up by voicemail. "This is Stella Bonasera. Leave a message." The familiar soothing voice echoed over the call.

"Stella. It's Mac. Give me a call when you get this. Danny and I are waiting back at the lab for your evidence. Where are you?"

Mac hung up and immediately dialed Lindsay. Her phone rang repeatedly and then transitioned into voicemail. Mac sighed and left a similar message for her. He opened the glass door to his office and found his feet carrying him to his desk chair. He sat down and ran his fingers through his hair as he waited for a return call.

The van pulled out onto the street as if it was just another vehicle trying to navigate the maze of New York traffic. In the back, one of the men held a gun at the two women as another pulled rope out of a plastic grocery bag. The man untwisted the stained rope and reached for Stella's feet. She kicked. Hard. The man dodged her feet and smiled menacingly.

"Fine...if that's the way it's going to be." He reached for Stella's arm and painfully twisted it behind her back. Stella blinked back tears as she gasped at the pain that shot through her body.

"Now, you listen here, _detective_. The two of you had better cooperate if you ever want to get back to your precious lab. We won't hesitate to-" he laughed, "-remove you from this situation."

Stella gasped as he pulled her arm tighter. "Okay, okay!"

The man pushed her back to the floor of the van and picked up the rope. He bound her ankles and wrists and then moved on to Lindsay. She resisted but when the man picked up his gun and and clicked it off of safety she relented. Thoughts of Danny played through her mind as she felt the rope grow tighter and tighter around her.

"Now, sit back and enjoy the ride, ladies." The driver laughed as he punched the gas pedal...


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is the much awaited Chapter 3! I am so glad that you all are enjoying this! Happy Reading!**

Chapter 3

"Mac! Have the girls returned with the rest of the evidence? I'm done looking through this." Danny yelled to Mac as he passed in the hallway.

"They're not back yet?" Mac's eyes widened in surprise as he walked in. He glanced down the hall at Stella's office. It was still dark.

"No. It's been three and a half hours! I hadn't even realized that so much time had passed. I was too busy examining this." Danny motioned to the five pieces of evidence lying on the cold table. "Mac- this isn't like them..."

"No. Stella should have seen that I tried to reach her. Besides, she would have called if they had been held up at the scene. Lindsay hasn't called at all?"

Danny shook his head. He just couldn't shake the nagging feeling of worry settling in his gut. "Should we call them again?"

"Come into my office. I'll put it on speaker."

...**...**

Mac punched Stella's cell number onto his office phone. He curled his fingers around the phone cord nervously as it rang...and rang...and rang.

"Come on," he muttered, "pick up!"

The line clicked on.

"Stella?!"

...**...**

Stella jumped as her cell phone began to ring in her pocket. She bit back a curse as one of the men glanced towards her. At the third ring he moved over and slowly put his hand into her back pocket. He grinned as he retrieved the phone. Fury shot through her green eyes and she spat at him. He glanced at the caller ID. "It's your partner," he said to Stella, "We might as well let him know what we're up to. You know, make his day just a little better. Don't even THINK about saying a word." He pointed the gun at the women and opened the phone, "Mac Taylor..." he began to say.

As soon as the open device lay in his hand, Stella gave a furious shout. "MAC!"

Lindsay followed suit and began to shriek. "HELP!" One of the men pounced on Lindsay and held a gun to her head. She twisted out of his reach and knocked the gun out of his grimy fat hand. The man wrestled her back to the floor and grabbed the firearm again. Lying on top of her, he held the gun to her head. "You try that one more time..." he threatened. She screamed and kicked again. He grabbed the gun and smashed it into her temple. Whimpering, Lindsay slowly stopped fighting as she gave way to the blackness that seemed to beckon to her.

Stella didn't heed the warning. She yelled again. The second man grabbed her and threw her head against the floor. She shouted again as black spots danced in her line of vision. "Get...away...from...me!" She visciously kicked back, making contact with the man's face.

"You want to make this tough. Have it YOUR WAY!" the man roared. He threw a punch straight to Stella's head. She let out a cry of pain as she collapsed to the floor and slipped into the oblivion of unconsciousness.

...**...**

Mac froze when he heard Stella call his name. "STELLA!" He yelled back, "Stella!" He stopped when he heard Lindsay's cry. He glanced at Danny, who paled.

"Oh my god." Danny whispered as the men listened to the ensuing struggle. He heard Lindsay's sobs as she tried to fight back. He winced as he heard Stella shout out in pain. Mac couldn't move, couldn't breathe. Paralyzed, he could only listen to the screams of the women and their attackers. "Get...away...from...me!" The words echoed across the phone line. He heard a man visciously yell, the crack of a fist making contact with bone, and Stella cry out in anguish. Then...silence.

...**...**

The driver grabbed the phone from the man's hand and threw it out the window as he dodged a taxi. "John, You freaking idiot! What the hell do you think you're doing?! That accomplished NOTHING! They can trace those things you know!"

...**...**

Mac sat completely frozen in horror at what had just occurred. Danny held his head in his hands on the desk.

Hawkes burst into the office. "I've found something that you need to see. I was compa-. Is something wrong?"

Mac hesitated and then pressed a button on the office phone. "Calls to this building are recorded for security purposes. Listen..." he whispered.

The scene played out a second time as Hawkes sank into a chair in horror. Mac winced at every painful cry he heard from Stella. This couldn't be happening...not to Stella. She had already been through so much. Mac could hardly stomach the thought of her in pain. He blinked back tears of anger as he vowed to take revenge...

Danny got up. "I'm sorry- I just can't listen to this again." He walked out of the office and sank down to the floor, tears threatening to break through his "tough-guy" facade at any moment. "Lindsay..." he gasped.

...**...**

**Yeah...minor cliffhanger, I know. :-) Don't worry though, I have a few more chapters already written, so look for chapter four within the next day or so. I'm on vacation right now, so I have lots of time to write! **

**P.S. Let me know if my line breaks aren't working...I hate that this story looks all smashed together, but I can't get paragraph separations put in.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Woooo! Chapter Four! :-) Thanks for all of your wonderful reviews. I am totally enjoying them! **

Chapter 4

"We've got to go back to that crime scene!" Mac jumped out of his chair, "I cant just sit here and wonder what happened...what IS happening. Hawkes- go trace that call. Danny! Get in here- we're going back to the scene," Mac delegated orders as he picked up his cell to dial Flack...

...**...**

Sirens echoed as blue and red lights signaled to traffic to get out of the way. Don Flack was not usually a reckless driver, but this case had just become personal. Very personal. He weaved in and out of traffic trying to dodge careless taxis and unaware jaywalkers. Pedestrians scurried out of his way like prey trying to avoid their predator. The police car sped on.

...**...**

Lindsay slowly opened her eyes, despite the nauseous feeling that had settled into the pit of her stomach. Her head pounded painfully and she could taste the sourness of blood that ran down her face. She turned her head and tried to ignore the shooting pain that it caused. Her eyes caught on a figure lying in a heap no more than six feet away. A thick mass of tangled brown curls covered her face."_Oh my god"_ she thought as she realized who it was. "Stella! Stella! Come on...answer me!" she cried as tears begin to run down her face. "Stella!"

...**...**

The fog was extremely dense. Shadows appeared, then disappeared as muffled, muted noises swirled around her. A single light glowed in the distance...almost as if it was miles away. She willed herself to focus on the light, her only beacon of..hope? The illumination came closer...and closer...and closer until she felt that she could almost reach out and touch it. The world spun at a dizzying pace as Stella opened her eyes. She paused a minute, allowing her eyes to focus on the single naked lightbulb hanging precariously over her head. Overwhelming nausea surfaced and she curled up into a ball as she gagged, her stomach wretching and threatening to spill its contents. She gasped at the pain that radiated through her midsection. A frightened whisper echoed through her head as her ears picked up on a distinct sound. A distinct voice. "Lindsay?" she whispered, "Lindsay!"

...**...**

The scene was eerily quiet as Mac, Danny, and Flack jumped out of the NYPD car, lights still flashing its presence. Curious new onlookers paused to search for the crime scene, but seeing nothing, they moved on with their lives.

"There's nothing here!" Danny growled as he bounced back and forth through the alley.

"Whoa whoa..hold on a minute," Mac held up a hand as he gazed across the street. A shiny black SUV sat parallel parked in silence between two high-end luxury sedans. "That's Stella's vehicle." He didn't wait for a reply as he ran out in front of several oncoming cars. They angrily honked their horns trying to alert him of their presence. He ignored the cacophony and continued his journey across the asphalt to the car. Maybe...just maybe he might find something.

...**...**

Flack and Danny caught up to him within seconds. They opened every door of the vehicle to search for any shred of evidence that would tell them what had happened to the girls. Lindsay's crime scene processing kit lay strewn across the sidewalk, but no substantial evidence remained.

"Where's the evidence?" Danny opened the back door of the SUV. It was completely empty, save a blanket and a set of tangled jumper cables tucked away into the corner of the grey interior. He turned and saw Mac crawling under the vehicle.

"What'd you find?" Flack called out to him. Mac returned gently holding Stella's prized camera in his hands. It's lens was shattered and the viewing screen cracked down the middle. The memory card compartment door lay open, revealing its empty slot.

"The memory card is missing."

"How does a pile of evidence and a camera card simply disappear?" Danny exclaimed.

"How do Stella and Lindsey simply disappear?!" Mac shot back with a glare. He could feel his anger mixing with fear as each second passed without a solid lead on what had occurred.

"The kidnappers must have taken the evidence with them...to...to...prevent themselves from being implicated in the murder. One of those kidnappers is our killer!" Danny speculated, grasping at any idea he could make out of a scene that was so frightening.

"Well, if thats the case we need to find Stella and Lindsay before they end up being our next victims!"

"Hey! I'm not trying to get in the way here. I know Stella is missing, but don't think that this kidnapping only affects you! I don't want to "step on any toes," Mac, but I'm going to do whatever possible to get Lindsay back!" Danny closed the distance between himself and Mac, his fists clenched in raw anger.

"Whoa whoa! Fighting is NOT going to help us find our girls. Come on guys, we're cops, let's be objective and figure out if we had any witnesses." Flack stepped in between the two fuming men.

"Wait a minute...look over there," Mac paused and pointed across the street at a modest beige brick building with a glass front flanking its large crystal clear doors. It was a bank, and he knew that every bank had surveillance cameras for security purposes. He felt hope unfurling its clasped fingers and reaching into his hopeless soul. Could this help them find out what had happened to Stella and Lindsay? "That's a bank..." he began to say aloud.

"Already ahead of you!" Flack yelled and ran out into the street as fast as his heavy-burdened feet would carry him.

**Chapter Five will most likely be up tomorrow. It's already written. Actually, I'm working on chapter 7...hehe. Thanks for taking the time to read! Leave me some reviews! ;-)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is the much awaited Chapter 5. It is definitely my favorite chapter so far! I LOVED writing it!**

Chapter 5

"Lindsay! Are you alright?!" Stella whispered and tried to sit up against the wall of their prison. She moved her eyes from wall to wall and tried to take in every detail possible about the place. The room was no more than ten feet wide each way and a rusty metal slab resembling a garage door stood in place of the fourth wall. The dim lightbulb flickered an irritating pattern as it hung on the moldy, dirty ceiling. The floor was damp and stained with something...blood? She didn't want to know. A few weak rays of sunlight leaked into the room from holes in the metal door.

"We're in a storage unit!" Stella's sudden realization formed into audible words.

"Yeah...I'm...okay. A storage unit? There are literally hundreds of those in New York City alone." Lindsay's pained whisper came as a reply. She was already sitting up against the wall opposite Stella. Her normally bright and cheerful face appeared pale and displayed a large bruise against her temple. The fear in her normally bright eyes crystallized as she looked across the room. "Stella, do you think they'll find us?"

Stella, delving into her body's extra energy storage, extended her legs and with a grunt of great effort pushed herself into a sitting position against the wall. She gasped and then exhaled hard with a mix of exhaustion, anger, and pain. "Mac and Danny would do anything in their power to get us back. I know they'll find us."

"But we can't just sit here! Those men will be back before we know it, and, Stella, they'll do worse things to us than just a crack on the head! I've been thinking of alternatives, but I'm running out of options, here!" Lindsay's voice started to rise.

"I know." Stella's shoulders sagged a little more as she weighed their options. In her opinion, waiting to be rescued was definitely _**not **_an option. That might be Lindsay's style, but it was _so not her._ She did not want her guys kicking down the door in a valiant attempt to save their beloved damsels in distress. No...she could save her own ass. Out of frustration at her own lack of options, she flexed her arms and tugged as hard as she could on the rope that bound her arms behind her back. It loosened. She tugged a little more, and it gave her a little more slack. Hope, encouraging her to keep trying, rose up from somewhere deep within. One more tug...the rope gave just enough slack for her to slip her hands out of its binding knot. '_Stupid criminals...they can't even tie a decent knot_.' She freed her hands and immediately ran them through her messy brown curls, smoothing out any tangles.

"Lindsay!" she whispered, "I think I've just found our way out!"

...**...**

Danny stood behind Mac and Flack as the team of three began to run through the bank's video surveillance of the street. Mac advanced the tape to the time when the whole team had started to process the crime scene. He saw himself bending down to take pictures. He saw Stella walk up behind him and was amazed at the change he saw in himself as he had turned to find her standing there. There was something about his smile... Mac sucked in quick burst of air as he realized what it was. His smile had grown bigger as soon as he had seen her. He watched the rest of the replay of his morning silently carry on...

Danny saw himself walk onto the scene with Lindsay. They had looked so, so complete standing there with each other. The Danny on the video had appeared happy and carefree despite the murder scene in front of him. He watched as he playfully teased Lindsay and received a quick swat on the arm in return. He hadn't known that it might be the last time he would work a scene with her...

Mac saw himself reach up and softly push aside a stray curl lying on Stella's forehead. She had smiled at him. He felt his stomach tighten. How he wished he could see her smile like that right now...that smile so full of zest and life. He rubbed his fingers together, remembering how soft her hair had been on his hand. The same hand that could not stop trembling in fear.

The video played on. Flack saw himself rush away to another crime scene. He put his head in his hands as guilt overwhelmed him. _If only he would have stayed and sent someone else to the other scene._ He felt anger deep within him begin its descending plunge into his gut. Mentally, he started to withdraw himself from the room.

Danny and Mac saw themselves arguing with the strong-willed women about whether or not they should be left alone. They watched as Stella and Lindsay finished processing the scene and started to carry evidence over to their waiting vehicle. A large shipping truck pulled in front of the women and completely blocked the men's view of Stella's SUV. The truck sat there for nearly three full minutes. When it pulled away, the women were gone. Danny's mouth dropped open as his eyes widened in shock.

"No...no...NO! That is NOT possible!" Mac shouted in disbelief as he threw back his chair and jumped to his feet. "They, they were _there_ just a minute ago!" He threw his hand out and pointed accusingly at the small television, its black and white footage silently playing on as if nothing out of the ordinary had occurred.

"Mac, I'm sorry," Flack responded quietly as he lowered his ice-blue eyes and picked a piece of imaginary dust off of the table. "I- I know how much Stella means to you."

Mac exploded. "Really, Flack?! Because I don't think you do! If Stella meant as much to you as she does to me, you would not be content to just sit here in silence and stare at a stupid piece of outdated technology! You're not even ANGRY about this! You act like this is just another case...don't get too emotionally involved, it's not personal. Yeah?! Well this IS personal and I AM emotionally involved! God forbid if something happens to Stella and we, no _I _wasn't there to prevent it, I will never forgive myself! Never!!" Mac shouted in rage, his face turning bright red. He clenched his fist, needing to swing at something, anything. His shoulders shook as fury mixed with terror.

Danny sat at the table completely ignoring the furious accusations swirling around him and focused on the TV screen. Tears that had threatened to surface multiple times over the past few hours finally made true to their promise. He reached out and touched the television screen trying to will Lindsay back onto the footage, just to see her one more time. He let out a small sob as salty-tasting droplets of water began to run down his worn and exhausted face and left traces of his sorrow. In fact, he welcomed the physical display of emotion. He was man enough to admit that he wasn't the strongest-willed person in the world. _No...that's Stella_. He smiled at the thought for a brief moment before a tidal wave of emotions came crashing back.

Flack sat unmoving and listened to Mac unleash his fury on him. He knew that he deserved it. The case was personal, but he hadn't realized how much until he heard Mac finally express his fears about what could happen to the women...his women. He thought about Lindsay and how she always managed to bring a smile to every one of the CSI team's faces with her silly little anecdotes that strangely always seemed to relate to their present case. She was like a little sister to him, and as he focused on that fact, he felt his own rage at what had occurred begin to rise up like a thunderstorm gaining strength. Stella. Flack shifted his thoughts to the missing piece of their dynamic team. Stella definitely _wasn't_ a "little sister" figure to him, she was more like the stubborn sweetheart of the group. In fact, her independence and strong-willed nature was, well, very attractive to him, not to mention her unparalleled beauty. To Flack, she was...no, he wouldn't go there. He knew better than that. As much as he didn't want to admit it, Stella had never been "his" girl. She had and always would be Mac's. He just wondered if Mac really knew that. He wondered whether Stella realized it, too...

...**...**

The door to the storage unit began to rise, allowing a flood of bright light to illuminate the dim, musty room. Lindsay and Stella turned their heads and quickly squeezed their eyes shut at the sudden onslaught of pain that arrived along with the illumination. The sound of footsteps and a vengeful chuckle bounced off of the remaining three walls as the two captives slowly opened their eyes.

...**...**

**Let me know what you thought. Did I portray each person's thoughts accurately? This chapter was so interesting to write. I loved trying to get into each character's head and pick apart their thoughts about the kidnapping. **

**I probably won't add another chapter tomorrow, as it is the "4th of July"/Independence Day here in the States. I'll be spending my last day of vacation with my aunt, uncle, and six year old twin cousins. It's been a miracle that I've even been able to write with all of the action occurring around here! :) **

**Leave me some love (aka reviews)!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Play that footage over again!" Danny sat up and ordered Mac. He squinted at the replay. "That's a gun!" He pointed at the small dark object lying in the middle of the street.

"That's not Stella or Lindsay's firearm…it doesn't look like it's NYPD-issued. Good eyes, Danny! That gun may belong to their kidnappers." Mac, now calm after his furious outburst, stood up as if ready to walk out the door and launch a full search for the gun and the women. His face radiated determination.

"Whoa…hold on a minute. Look." Flack motioned to the small screen that revealed a man walking out into the street. His back to the surveillance camera, the unknown male paused and bent down to retrieve the gun. He wore a dark colored jacket with a "City Drycleaners" logo on the back.

"You have _got_ to be kidding me!" Danny's raspy voice sounded in the tense room.

"If we want that gun, we need to find that man!" Flack responded. He pulled back his chair and eyed the other men. "Let's go."

The three men left the room and headed to the only City Drycleaners in New York.

………

Stella and Lindsay lifted their heads into the vibrant sunshine and locked eyes with their captor. He held a shining sharp kitchen knife in his meaty hand. The metal of the knife caught the sun's rays and reflected back into Lindsay's eyes, causing her to wince and look away. Her headache intensed. "Ummm…do you mind?!" Lindsay snapped at the large man.

He looked at her in surprise and took a step towards her. "Are you really _that_ stupid? Have you not realized by now that I have the power to kill you?" He sneered and held the knife menacingly as if ready to carve a Thanksgiving Day turkey. Lindsay just kept staring at him. He took another step….then another. Stopping, he glanced at Stella. She looked up at him with green eyes full of challenge. He returned her heart-stopping glare and kept moving towards his target.

Six feet….

five feet…

four feet….

He closed the distance between them. Lindsay didn't even flinch as the future event slowly turned into the present.

Three feet…

The man gasped in utter shock as thick rope was thrown over his head.

…..**...**

Turning her fear into pure rage, Stella pulled the rope as hard as she could. The man gulped and sputtered for air as the rope slowly cut off his vital supply of oxygen. Holding the knife, he twisted and managed to gain back some movement. She pulled tighter. He grabbed the rope that encircled his throat and yanked it just enough to take in a breath. Whipping his body around, he held the weapon's blade out and violently sliced into Stella's upper arm. She let out a shout and shoved him backwards into Lindsay's waiting arms that held more rope. He dropped the knife. It fell into the middle of a fresh pool of blood on the floor as his world slowly turned from color into a monotonous gray.

………

Mac, Danny, and Flack entered the City Drycleaners front store and walked up to the young Hispanic receptionist, barely into her mid-teens.

"May I help you?" she asked politely. Her nametag identified her as Marissa.

"Marissa, I'm Detective Flack with the NYPD. Do you know this guy?" Flack held out a grainy portrait of the man who had taken the gun. Marissa's eyes widened in half shock, half fear.

"Uh…yes. I do." She eyed them suspiciously. "Why?"

"He unknowingly took a piece of evidence from a crime scene, and we need it back." Mac offered. He watched her gaze transition back and forth among the three men.

"Yes…I know him. That is my brother, Manuel." Marissa said quietly.

"Do you know where we can find him?" Flack continued his interrogation intent on reaching his goal of obtaining the firearm.

"No, but I can help you with the evidence part." Marissa got up and disappeared into the back of the building.

………

The man dropped to the floor, unconscious. Lindsay grabbed the rope from around his neck and viciously tied it around his wrists, putting red indentations where fat and skin fell over the coarse material. Moving to his ankles, she once again pulled as hard as she could. "See how **you** like it!" she muttered and turned around. "Stella!" Lindsay's eyes widened as she saw her friend, face pale, desperately trying to stop the liquid life that was rapidly running down her arm.

"I'll be fine. We've got to get out of here!" Stella looked around their prison for something to use to apply pressure. If she couldn't stop the bleeding... she physically shook her head at the unspoken thought.

As if reading her mind, Lindsay handed over her light pink decorative scarf. "Use this."

Stella hesitated. "Lindsay…"

"Use it! We need to go!" Lindsay was already at the entrance to the storage unit and looking around for any sign of life.

Wiping off her bloody hands, Stella carefully wrapped the scarf around her wound as a ripple of dizziness moved through her. "I'll buy you a new one." She held out her arm as Lindsay stepped forward and tied a firm knot into the fabric, which was rapidly changing it's color to a vibrant red.

They ran.

…..**...**

**Sorry about the delay. My laptop crashed on Friday night, and I need a new hard drive. I lost all of my chapters, so I have to rewrite the unposted ones. I'll do it as fast as I can! **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

They ran for what seemed like miles, but in reality were only city blocks. Pounding, searching footsteps occasionally echoed behind them and forced them to halt their escape. They would hide behind reeking dumpsters, in dark musty alleys, and under solitary stone bridges until the footsteps faded away into the cacophonous city noise.

...**...**

"I found it on Manuel's bed this morning. I asked him where he got it, but he told me that it didn't matter. He said that we needed a gun to protect ourselves. We could never afford one, so he considered it a blessing from God when we found this," Marissa spoke softly to Flack as she handed over the crucial piece of evidence.

"I'm sorry, but this, uh.." Danny cleared his throat, "blessing is evidence in a kidnapping case. We need it." He took the gun wrapped it in a handkerchief so he wouldn't disturb any potential leftover prints.

Marissa nodded in full understanding. "I hope you find whoever you're looking for."

"Me too." The three men softly answered in surprising unison.

...**...**

"Lindsay, we can't keep running forever. The lab is too far away to reach on foot." Stella paused in their hasty jog to catch her breath and check on her bleeding wound. They finally had left behind any trace of the men searching for them. They were safe.

Lindsay doubled back and stopped beside her. "Stell...you doin' okay?" a look of concern etched itself across her face as she watched her friend's pale face.

"I'm fine." Stella said through clenched teeth. She held her wounded arm as another slight wave of dizziness swept over her.

"Well...we're safe. Now what?" Lindsay sat down on a set of clean concrete steps leading up to a two story house. "We need to contact Danny and Mac somehow."

"And neither of us have our phones." Stella sat down beside Lindsay and soured as she remembered her brand new phone being carelessly thrown out of the van's window as if it had been an unwanted piece of trash.

Lindsay, a feisty, mischievous look on her face, glanced over at Stella. "But I know where we can find one.Watch this..."

She got up, confidently walked to the street corner, and approached a timid middle-aged woman waiting to cross. Holding up her badge, she spoke in the most authoritative voice she could manage.

"NYPD. I need to use your phone."

...**...**

Mac held the door for Flack and Danny as they walked out of City Drycleaners and back into the chaos that was New York. He looked up at the skyline and then through the surrounding streets. Somewhere out there in all of this mess was Stella. He felt himself mentally withdrawing from his present physical situation. He hadn't been able to think, to function all day without imagining himself seeing the bounce of her curls, looking through the green windows into her soul, and hearing her refreshing voice. He thought of the way her eyebrows raised cleverly and the corners of her mouth turned up as she figured out the key in a seemingly dead-end case. Without her, there was no dynamic CSI team. It was just a loose collection of very different people who tolerated each other as they worked. His team would never be the same if she didn't come back...

...**...**

The woman held her nervously shaking hands up in surrender as Lindsay took the phone.

"Thanks," she gave the woman a sugary-sweet smile and tossed the phone to Stella.

Pressing the numbers in sequence, Stella held the phone up to her ear and waited to hear Mac answer. It rang

and rang

and rang.

"Come on, Mac!" her voice took on a frustrated tinge.

...**...**

Mac snapped back to the present as he felt his phone vibrate, signaling a call. He took it out of its holder and looked at the caller ID. Danny looked over at him.

It wasn't the lab. He had been receiving updates throughout the afternoon as Hawkes and the rest of the lab compared the cases. It had been confirmed that this was a serial killing. He just hoped Lindsay and Stella wouldn't end up on the cold metal autopsy tables that currently held their first victims. He shuddered at the thought.

"Unknown number." Mac held up the phone. He debated whether or not to answer it. What if it were Stella and Lindsay's captors. He knew that if that was the case, the women would be hurt. He didn't want to be responsible for more suffering, couldn't take hearing their cries. The air around him seemed to thin as he made his decision.

...**...**

"Hello?" Stella heard a voice hesitate as it opened the call.

"Mac?"

...**...**

Mac felt his chest begin to tighten as the voice..._her voice_... come through his phone. He shifted his eyes to Danny, who stood at his side waiting for any type of news. He motioned to the waiting car, Flack in the driver's seat. _"It's them!"_ he mouthed and pointed to the phone.

Mac squeezed his eyes shut as he heard her question again, "Mac? Is that you?"

"Yeah, Stell, it's me." he spoke softly as a tidal wave of relief washed over him at the sound of her voice. "How did you get a phone?"

...**...**

_"...get a phone?"_ Mac's question sounded uptight as if he thought that the women were still in danger.

"Mac, we escaped and before you even ask, we're _fine_. We lost the men nearly an hour ago and have been running ever since. We just need a ride back to the lab. I've got work to do."

...**...**

Mac sighed as he heard Stella's response."Stella, you don't just escape from men like that..." his voice warned.

...**...**

Stella grinned at Mac's statement. "But we did. You should have seen those badass moves we pulled on our guy. Lindsay gets most of the credit for those, too. She knocked him out cold after he pulled a knife on me...wait...I mean-" she wasn't fast enough to correct her words that would surely send Mac over the edge.

"A knife?" Mac's voice turned cold and she imagined his grey eyes turning to steel. "Stella, did he hurt you?"

She didn't answer, didn't _want_ to answer...

"Stella!"

She hesitated. "No, Mac. He didn't touch me."

He didn't believe her. She knew it as soon as he replied. "Stell...we've been partners for a long time, and somehow over the years I've developed the uncanny ability to know when you're lying. I'm going to ask you again. _Did he hurt you_?"

She sighed in half-frustration, half-anger at how well he knew her. "Okay, Mac. Yeah, he cut me, but it's not that bad! Now come get us! Here's Lindsay..." she handed off the phone before he could reply and heard Lindsay begin to give them directions.

Out of nowhere the ripples of dizziness returned with a stronger force. She sighed and sat back down on the waiting concrete that was beginning cool as sunlight turned into dusk.

...**...**

Sirens screaming and lights flashing, the NYPD car raced down the city streets. Cars whizzed by the darkened windows as Mac and Danny gazed out. With every car passed, every stoplight, every intersection they were getting closer. Twenty minutes later the car slowed slightly as Flack pressed the brake for the final time. They had arrived.\

...**...**

Mac and Danny jumped out of the vehicle before it had even stopped. They paused on the street corner and looked up and down trying to find them. "Stella! Lindsay!" they called over and over. Danny turned around and gazed directly into the sun. A noise. He squinted and looked harder. He had never been so thankful for what he saw. Lindsay was running towards him wildly waving her arms in the air. He started to run. Meeting him halfway, she threw herself into his waiting arms and held him tight as quiet sobs wracked her small frame.

"I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry." Danny repeated over and over as he showered her with kisses.

...**...**

Mac saw the reunion taking place and ran right past them. His heart beat wildly as he continued his journey. He couldn't take a real sigh of relief until he finally saw her, finally made sure that she was safe. He looked ahead and felt the sigh begin to descend. Sure enough, she was sitting, safe and sound, on a block of cement stairs. He slowed his run to a brisk jog as he approached, not wanting to appear too desperate.

She looked up and green met gray as their eyes interlocked.

"Stella."

...**...**

**My laptop is finally functioning again! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. More to come soon...**

**-Sarah**


	8. Chapter 8

****

**So...not much of Danny and Lindsay in this** **chapter. I wanted to mainly focus on Mac and Stella. Sorry if I disappointed anyone!**

Chapter 8

She held his gaze for what seemed like an eternity. Around her the rush of the city seemed to slow and fade quietly as she tried to read his expression. His face was etched with a mix of fear and overwhelming relief. But there was something else...desperation? Stella broke off their eye contact and looked down at the ground. She knew that she was strong, but right now she felt so weak. The burn of impending tears began to well up in the corners of her eyes and she was powerless to stop them. She squeezed her eyes shut, willing herself to gain back her well-known strength. She buried her face in her bruised, scratched hands and set her elbows on her knees.

Quietly, Mac sat down beside her on the stairs. He knew that she was struggling. He could feel her beginning to lose control, and if she lost it, he knew that he was not far behind. Putting an arm around her shoulders and pulling her close, he hated to ask the next question but knew that it was necessary.

"Stell, what _happened_?"

She lifted her head and gave him a tired look. Taking a deep breath, she felt a pinch of leftover strength begin to expand. People said that talking about issues made them easier to handle. She pushed her stubborn independent streak aside and began to talk. "I don't know. I was in my vehicle waiting for Lindsay and I heard a noise. I turned around and someone was dragging her to the ground. Mac, I don't even remember getting out of the SUV. I was thrown onto the ground and another man tried to take me. He had a gun and I managed to knock it away, but he still overpowered me. I fought so hard, Mac, _so hard_." her voice started to crack with emotion.

"I know you did. I don't doubt that for a second." Mac murmured as he brushed his lips across the top of her head.

For a brief moment, she let go of the fact that they were coworkers, professionals, cops. She let her guard down as she rested her head on Mac's shoulder and finished her story.

...**...**

Lindsay pushed herself back from Danny and looked up at him. He grinned. "So, I hear your pulled some real badass moves back there. Wanna tell me about it?"

A smirk spread across her face and erased any signs of the previous tears. "Come on, let's get out of here!"

...**...**

The silence between them was comforting. Stella's replay of the day's events had been intense, and Mac knew that if he had been there he would have switched places with her in a heartbeat. She had calmed down now. He was just glad that she was safe and well...was with him. He glanced over at her and she gave him one of her classic smiles- one corner of her mouth wryly upturned and twinkling eyes.

"Well, I guess that counts as my debriefing. Come on, I've got work to do." Stella stood up and started to walk. Four steps later she found herself in the middle of what seemed like an ocean of dizziness. Wave after wave swept over her. Not wanting Mac to know, she paused and pretended to admire the skyline while she waited for the spell to subside. It didn't. She felt Mac's strong hand on the small of her back as she took another step. What had she been thinking? She knew that she couldn't fool him. He knew her almost better than she herself. She looked over at him and saw him raise his eyebrows.

"I'm fine, Mac." The skyline began to spin slowly.

He said nothing, just kept her moving forward with one hand on her back and the other on her arm. She stopped partially in frustration and partially because of her spinning vision.

"I understand that you just want to help, and I respect that, but I am not going back to the lab tonight leaning on you for support..." she started to rationalize.

"I totally agree." Mac interrupted.

Her eyes flashed surprise as she gave him a questioning look. "What?" She searched his face trying to figure out the catch.

"I agree. You aren't going to go back to the lab leaning on me for support. In fact, you're not going back to the lab at all tonight. I'm taking you home, Stell. Look at you- you're a mess. You look exhausted and you can barely stand."

He grinned as he watched her expression transition from surprise to anger to frustration. She opened her mouth but not a single word came out.

"You're cute when you're speechless," he whispered in her ear.

"Mac!" she gave him a shove and walked to the waiting car alone.

...**...**

It was 7 am, and the NYPD lab was already in the midst of its morning rush as the elevator chimed and opened its wide brass doors. Mac stepped out onto the floor and began the short walk to his office. It had been quite a night. He had accompanied Stella back to her apartment and after thirty minutes had finally convinced her to stay home. She had recognized when she lost their battle of wills, which wasn't often, and had agreed to get some rest. He had wrapped her knife wound in clean gauze, sent her off to bed and, making sure that she was safe, left the apartment.

Mac kept walking towards his office. Something caught his eye and he glanced down at the floor. A black scuff mark tarnished one of the usually impeccable tiles. Using his own sole, he rubbed it off and continued his journey. He reached the glass walls and put his hand on the door handle. Opening the door, he took a quick look down the hall. A light was on in Stella's office. He let his own door swing shut as he approached his partner's door. He froze. A body slumped over the large desk. Her head was lying in the cradle of her arms as a cascade of brown curls covered her hands. The Jennifer Long case file papers lay scattered across her desk and on the floor. Mac cursed as he quietly opened the door and watched her back rise and fall...rise and fall...in the rhythmic pattern of her breaths.

...**...**

"Of course you wouldn't stay home and rest after being kidnapped for the day. How _stupid_ of me to make _that_ assumption!" Mac set a steaming coffee mug down a little too forcefully and watched as a few brown droplets spattered across the edge of her desk.

Stella lifted her head out of her arms and blinked. Red pressure splotches marked her face and proved that her arms had been an uncomfortable pillow. Inhaling the coffee's aroma, she could feel the lingering spider webs of sleep begin to dissolve. "Good morning to you, too, detective."

"What are you doing here? I specifically remember leaving you at your apartment to _sleep_, and yet somehow you end up here before me."

"I want on this case, Mac. I may have been kidnapped because of this case, and I want to help solve it. We're gonna catch this guy, and when we do, you can bet your ass that I'll be right beside you arresting him." Her voice took on a no-nonsense tinge as she set her jaw in determination.

Mac gave up. He knew better than to argue with Stella in her present state. She was downright angry and determined...a fatal combination with her intense personality. Her eyes dared him to challenge her and without saying another word, he turned around and left.

...**...**

Mac returned to his office and began to peruse the serial killing case files. The lab had made some headway on the cases and was closing in on potential suspects. He just wanted to find the guy...soon. A movement outside of his office caught his eye and he saw Hawkes standing at the door. He put up his hand and waved him in.

"Hey Mac."

"Sheldon. What have you got?"

"I examined the pieces of rust and paint that we found on both victims' clothing and was able to determine where it was from." Hawkes handed him a sheet with his findings.

Mac's eyes widened in surprise and horror. "Are you sure about this?"

Hawkes nodded. "I double checked it and ran it past Adam. He agrees with the evidence."

Mac set the paper down on his desk and looked down the hall to Stella's office. He turned back to Hawkes. "You were on duty all night, right?"

Hawkes nodded. "Yes, sir."

"What time did Stella come in this morning?" He eyed his colleague suspiciously.

Hawkes shifted his eyes to avoid's Mac's gaze. "Umm...about two thirty." He winced waiting for a reply.

"Two thirty?! Why didn't you send her home, Sheldon? You know what she has just been through! She was not capable of working at her usual capacity, and you just let her stay?!" Mac could feel the heat rise inside him. He clenched his jaw and willed himself to calm down.

Hawkes' response was concise and so completely true. "You don't say _no_ to Stella."

...**...**

"You threatened to pull rank?"

Stella looked up to see Mac standing over her desk. He leaned down and placed his hands on each side of her on the desk. Looking into her face, he felt his willpower fade just little. It was impossible to be angry with her for long, even though she could be SO frustrating!

"So? I needed to work on the case files. Hawkes wouldn't let me in, so it was the only thing I could think of to do," she retorted.

Mac sighed. "You can be so frustrating sometimes!"

She looked up again. "Excuse me?"

The shrill ring of his phone saved him from having to repeat his statement.

"Taylor...yeah...got it. I'm on my way."

He snapped his phone shut and met Stella's questioning gaze. "Crime scene. Another body was just found, and it matches our killers' MO."

"I'm coming."

He didn't even bother to argue. Placing a guiding hand on the small of her back, he led her out the door to the waiting elevator.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for the delay! Enjoy!**

Chapter 9

"What've we got?" Mac lifted the yellow tape and held it up as Stella ducked beneath it. He followed close behind as she approached Flack. The crime scene was in another darkened alley that no one really cared to use. Dust and pieces of trash were carelessly strewn between the two brick barriers. Sunlight dimly lit the alley and cast strange shadows along the walls.

"Female. Age 25. New York driver's license identifies her as Rowan Koch. Lived in Greenwich Village. She was found by that teenage couple over there. They said they stumbled upon her while looking for a spot for some 'alone time' if you know what I mean," Flack hooked his fingers in a motion to illustrate his emphasis on "alone time" and grinned.

"Yeah well they weren't exactly alone, now, were they?" Stella added as she walked over to their vic.

Flack glanced at her and then turned back to Mac. He motioned for him to follow.

"Mac, what is she doing here?" he whispered and nodded his head in Stella's direction. She was hunched over the body already photographing evidence. "She can't be in any kind of shape to handle this right now."

Mac turned away from Flack and watched Stella work. She was incredible. The amount of strength that it took to even get over such a traumatic event as kidnapping...and she took it all in stride, acting as if nothing had ever happened.

Still watching Stella in action, Mac began to speak. "She insisted on coming. Don, you know as well as I that once she has her mind set on something, there is no talking her out of it."

Flack grinned, knowing exactly what Mac meant. "Stubborn Greeks."

Sensing their eyes up on her, Stella turned around and looked up at Don and Mac. A mixture of annoyance and amusement lit up her bruised face in the dim alley. "What?"

...**...**

Danny groaned and rolled over as the ear-piercing shrill tone yanked him from the comforts of sleep. He blinked and rubbed his eyes as he slowly opened them and took in the surroundings of his bedroom. The shrill tone sounded again as he realized what it was. Reaching for the bedsisde table, he picked up his cell phone.

_Montana_. His caller ID prominently displayed the nickname of the one person who dared to wake him up this early on his day off. He smiled and hit the 'answer' button.

"Mornin' Lindsay."

"Hey," her soft voice even calmed him over the invisible line of communication that connected them.

"Sleep well?" He had been concerned about her well-being last night and had offered to stay the night with her. She had politely declined his offer with the excuse that she wouldn't get much sleeping done with him around. Obeying, he had made sure that she was safe in bed and then left her apartment. _Probably the same thing Mac did with Stella_. He drifted away from the present conversation as he thought about his boss's relationship with Stella. It was phenomenal that they were so different yet got along so well. They knew each other almost better than they knew themselves and they communicated on an entirely different level, most often without the need for words, even.

"Earth to Danny!" Lindsay cut into his thoughts and yanked him back into the present. "What are you thinking about?"

He paused and then cleared his throat. "Uhh...Mac and Stella. I was just wondering how they're handling all of this."

"Yeah," she paused and then jumped back into her original conversation, "So, anyway, I wanted to know what you were doing today. I was kind of hoping that maybe I could stop by and-"

"Hey, Linds, hold on. I have another call coming through," Danny interrupted her and groaned as he realized who was calling. "So much for a day off!" he muttered as he pushed back the covers and answered.

...**...**

Mac and Stella had just started to bag evidence when Danny arrived at the scene. He held his scene processing box in one hand and cell phone in the other. He glanced at the body on the ground and silently cursed the killer who had ruined his rare day off. He had been told that two CSI detectives were already working the scene and he looked around to find out who he would be joining. He spotted Mac immediately.

"Whoa?! What are _you_ doin' here?" he directed his voiced thoughts to the curly haired detective at Mac's side.

Stella smiled. "Couldn't sleep, so I came in early today," she offered.

Mac gave her a look and then turned to Danny. "You don't know _how_ early!"

"Mac!"

Danny held his hands out towards the pair in an attempt to pacify their light-hearted banter. "Alright alright. I don't want to get into the middle of somethin' here!"

Mac stopped and turned back to Danny. "I thought you were off today..."

"Yeah, well, I did, too. I was on the phone planning a nice day with Lindsay and then -_BOOM_- Flack calls and tells me we have a dead body," he shrugged.

"Maybe we can still spend our day together after all. It just won't be as, uh, nice as we had planned," an approaching voice reached the trio.

Danny spun around to see Lindsay walking towards them with her processing kit in hand. She smiled. "I wasn't going to sit around at home all day and do nothing," she shrugged and gave a somewhat lame excuse.

"What are you two _thinking_?!" Flack approached the women with an astonished look on his face, "You should be at home sleeping or just relaxing or doing _something_ other than this!" he gestured to the dead body lying a few feet away.

Lindsay gave an offended huff. "I'm not made of glass, _Don_. A little work isn't going to kill me."

"I understand that, _Lindsay_, but have you forgotten about what happened yesterday?" He bantered back.

"No, but I also know that we have a killer to catch that could possibly be involved in my and Stella's kidnapping."

"We don't know that for sure!" Flack argued.

"Exactly! So, please, step aside while I continue to process my evidence." Her gaze turned into a good-hearted glare and Flack immediately backed off.

Stella just stood, mouth open in amusement, at Lindsay's newfound moxie while Mac shifted his gaze back and forth between the women.

"Boom." Danny's raspy one-word reply summed up the situation.

...**...**

The body had arrived back at the lab along with the four CSIs. Sid was most grateful for the latter part of that fact. He had been shocked when the news of Stella and Lindsay's kidnapping had reached the lab and had been working nearly nonstop to find any trace bit of evidence that would help identify the killer/potential kidnapper. His pace had slowed a little since Stella and Lindsay were safe, but he still felt revenge rearing its ugly head throughout the crime lab and he vowed to take a part in it. Looking for any remaining evidence, he grabbed his comb and starting brushing through Rowan Koch's hair.

"Interesting..." he mumbled and pulled a tiny shard of something from the newest victim's hair. Tin, maybe? It looked rusted. Stuffing it into an evidence bag, he called for a lab tech to deliver his newfound evidence to Adam immediately. There was something familiar about this metal...

...**...**

Mac sat in his office with his back to the desk and stared out of his floor-to-window glass wall that revealed the city below. He watched as business men and women hurried past. Families with small children in strollers slowly walked and took in their surroundings. College students walked past, backs strained with their bookbags. Any number of very different people passed below him every minute. He loved his town and would do anything to keep it safe. He just wondered if the civilians of the city realized how much he worked and sacrificed to keep them out of harms way.

"Do you know how much I do to keep you safe?" he quietly voiced his thoughts to the unhearing people on the below.

"I know now," a voice replied.

Stella.

Mac swiveled his chair around and saw the green-eyed Greek goddess standing just inside his office door. She was smiling thoughtfully as she twirled a curl around her finger.

"Stella., uh- what are you doing here?"

"You called me, remember? Said you had some evidence to discuss with me..." she reminded him.

"Right!" His memory jogged and he motioned for the seat on the other side of his desk, "Sit down."

"Mac?..." Stella lifted an eyebrow in question and gave him a curious look.

Mac shifted through the papers on his desk and pulled out three similar white pages. "Adam's results," he said simply and handed them to her.

She read the first paper on the victim, Laurie Harding. She put the paper in the back and started to read the results on Jennifer Long. Her eyes narrowed suspiciously. She read the last paper of results on Rowan Koch and handed the slim stack back across the desk to her waiting partner.

"Are you sure?"

He nodded with fear and relief in his gray eyes.

...**...**

**So...what did you think? I love hearing your thoughts on thoughts on this story! Only a few more chapters to go, I think. I'm kind of writing it as I go along...**

**And, FYI, I'm already thinking about possible plot situations for another story!! :)**

**Leave me some reviews! **

**-S**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for the long delay. I have been really busy lately and have had a case of writer's block. I hope you enjoy this...its not the greatest, but it'll do.**

Chapter 10

Stella sat back in the hard office chair and studied the tiled floor. She could feel her chest tightening and her breaths becoming more shallow. She should have known. Adam's report had confirmed that the three women had been killed in a remote area containing a large number of the city's storage units. The same area where she and Lindsay had been held captive. She felt the sting of impending tears and knew she was a failure. She had done nothing. Mac's hand found hers on the desk, and he gave it a comforting squeeze.

"I could have done something."

"Stella...there was no way that-" Mac began.

She pulled her hand away from him and crossed her arms in defense, although she didn't exactly know what she was defending herself from. "No. Don't even go there, Mac. Don't try to comfort me with your weak platitudes. I saw Rowan's time of death on that case sheet, and I could've stopped that from happening. Lindsay and I were right next door and we never even knew. She's dead because...because of-"

"Because of a sick psychopath who enjoys preying on women." Mac interrupted before Stella could add her blame to her statement. He stood up and walked around the desk to her.

"Come here," he said gently and pulled her up into his comforting arms. He could sense her holding back tears as he reached a hand behind her head and stroked her hair. Stella wrapped her arms around him, buried her face in the crook of his neck and let the silent sobs start to wrack her frame.

"There was nothing that you could have done, so please, don't blame yourself for her death."

Her response was quiet as she kept her body in the comfort of his grasp. "How?"

...**...**

"Uh-huh. Yeah...I've got it. I'll go let them know right now," Flack snapped his phone shut and headed towards the nearest elevator. He had to find Mac and let him know the news. They had just had a major break in the case and needed to move. Now.

...**...**

Lindsay stopped her mad rush down the lab's hallway and looked into Mac's office. He and Stella stood there wrapped in each other's arms. Mac appeared to be comforting Stella, and Lindsay was glad for that. She had Danny to rely on to help her work through the aftermath of the kidnapping, but Stella was alone. There was so much that she hid behind her green eyes...and only one person who would ever really unlock those secrets.

An arm slung across Lindsay's shoulders and she looked to her left to see Danny.

"Hey!" she greeted.

"How are you holding up?" he looked concerned.

"I'm fine. Just working on processing some of this evidence." She tapped the stack of papers with the back of her hand, "What's wrong?"

"I, uh, need to talk to you. It's about some evidence that we found..."

"What evidence?" she narrowed her eyes.

"It, well...it confirms that whoever kidnapped you is our murderer." Danny pulled her into a hug. "I know that this is scary for you, but it's better that we know who abducted you and Stella. I'm not going to let anything happen to you. I promise."

...**...**

"Mac!" Flack threw open the clear office door and announced his presence the room. Mac looked up and didn't even get a chance to utter a single word before Flack continued.

"I just got off the phone with one of my officers. Seems a disturbance was called in at the storage unit warehouse where our vics were killed. My men have the place under surveillance right now, but if we want to catch this guy we gotta get down there!"

Mac needed no further inspiration. Jumping up, he reached for his gun and solemnly looked at Flack. "Let's go."

...**...**

Stella pushed open the door with a little more force than needed and stormed out of one of the lab areas. The case was getting to her. She could feel it. Looking down, she began to concentrate on the papers in her hand and walked straight into Mac's unsuspecting path. Papers flew everywhere as the two collided. Stella stumbled back as Mac held his hand up to his forehead. He groaned.

"Sorry!" Stella exclaimed. She knelt down and began to collect the scattered papers. Mac bent down beside her and caught her hand. She stilled.

"Stella, we got a lead on our murderer. Flack and I are headed over to the storage units right now. I'll give you a call to let you know if we found anything."

"No, Mac. That's not necessary. Just give me a minute to put these papers away. I'm coming with you." She pulled her hand out of his strong grasp and gathered up the last few pieces of paper. She heard Mac sigh as Flack let out a snort of frustration.

...**...**

"You really want to do this?" Mac watched Stella fasten her bullet-proof vest across her slender midsection. Her curls spilled out over her shoulders and he resisted the urge to reach out and smooth them back.

"Yes. I'm positive." Stella stared at him with her dont-mess-with-me look. Grabbing her gun, her eyes crystallized with sheer determination. "Let's go."

"Alright, let's do this! Team Alpha report to your posts..." Flack barked commands into his NYPD radio.

They moved in.

Shouts of "NYPD!" and "FREEZE!" filled the quiet air as cops flowed like water into the storage area. Stella followed Mac into the all too familiar territory. The memories of her short-lived captivity came flooding back with each step she took.

"Come on...get yourself under control!" she hissed at herself. The raucous continued around her as the police closed in on their suspect. She felt Mac's strong hand on her arm gently pull her up alongside him. They turned the last corner and entered the dark musty cell.

"Hey! I didn't do _nothin'_!" a big burly man shouted as he was being handcuffed by a police officer who was at least a foot shorter. A sobbing battered woman lay a few feet away from where the officers were completing their arrest. Stella looked up at the man and he met her eyes with a villanous smile.

She started to back up step by step.

"Stell? You okay?" Flack called out after her. He watched her manner slowly transform and saw her world spinning out of control.

She gulped and nodded. "I'm fine."

"Is this the guy?" Suddenly Mac was standing next to her and pulling her close.

"Yeah," she whispered, "that's him."

...**...**

**Feel free to leave me some reviews! I enjoy them SO much!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Final Chapter!! Woooo! :) **

**It's a little shorter than normal, but this chapter is mainly for wrapping up each character and his or her situation. Enjoy!**

Chapter 11

Despite the perp's attitude and feigned innocence, the arrest went rather quickly. He was transported to the NYPD station and immediately taken to interrogation. Tension was running high as Flack and Mac stepped into the small dark room that held the confessions of many criminals in its walls. The reflection in the two-way mirror revealed two tired men who just wanted the ordeal to be over. In front of them should have been sitting just another typical criminal, but the men would have been lying to themselves if they didn't have a personal stake in this case.

The questioning began.

...**...**

The evening breeze wafted down the city street as Lindsay sat on the concrete steps outside of the crime lab building. Giddy couples walked hand-in-hand down the busy pathways off to dinner or a show. It didn't really matter, the only thing that did was that they had each other. A cool burst of wind whirled around Lindsay as she shivered and pulled her sweater tighter. In spite of the chilly air and busy noise Lindsay was able to close her eyes and finally...relax. The sound of someone clearing his throat to announce his presence cut into her meditative state and she cracked one eye open. Danny stood in front of her, grinning.

"Almost like Montana, isn't it?" he joked.

"Mmmm. Not quite," She responded with eyes closed and head turned upwards toward the Manhattan skyline.

"Listen, uh, we're both off duty now, so I was thinking that maybe we could get a bite to eat. You know...catch up? It's not every day that you get kidnapped, and I kinda wanted to spend some time with you in case it happens again." He winked and dodged a smack to his leg.

"I am pretty famished," she began.

Danny reached down and pulled her up beside him. Putting an arm around her waist, he guided her down the street. They melded into the crowd as just another happy couple making their way through life.

...**...**

The interrogation was complete and Flack watched as one of his officers snapped the cold metal handcuffs into place on the man's wrist. He had wrestled the names of his co-conspirators out of the dirty criminal and arrests were being made at that very moment. Justice had been served. He let out a sigh, his final release on the situation. He had helped to save the lives of two people he held very close and was reminded of why he loved his job.

"Flack," an officer called down the hall to him, "that new detective is here. I figured you might want to, y'know, introduce yourself. If not, man, I am so _totally_ staking claims on her!" The officer's words came across as if he was a lovestruck teenager with a crush on a girl that was _way_ out of his league.

Flack looked down the corridor and met eyes with his newest member. She was stunning. Her long dark hair fell in waves across her slender shoulders and even from his spot way down the hall he could see the dark chocolate color of her eyes.

"Welcome to the NYPD, Detective Jessica Angell," he quietly whispered to himself as he closed the distance between them.

...**...**

Stella sat in her office and quietly gathered all of the case papers together. Shuffling them into an organized pile she placed them in the marked beige file folder and closed it. She pushed the folder aside and sat back in her chair. It was finally over. She had survived yet another brutal crime and somehow came out of it stronger. A knock on the glass door interrupted her thoughts and she looked up as it opened.

"Just the person I wanted to see," she smiled at Mac and studied the tenderness of his grey-eyed gaze.

"Listen, I was wondering if I could take you out to dinner. With all that you've been through, you just need to, well, relax. And to be honest, I'd really just like to spend a quiet evening with you that doesn't require guns or bullet-proof vests." Mac held his hands up as he offered.

"Mac Taylor, are you asking me out on a _date_?" Stella narrowed her glittering eyes at him playfully.

"No...I mean, I don't _think_ I am," he paused, am I?"

Stella's crystal clear laugh eliminated the awkwardness of the situation. "Either way, detective, I accept. Now let's get out of here before I find something else to work on." She stood up and walked around her desk into the waiting arms of her best friend. A simple hug was all that she had needed, yet she found so much more in his embrace.

They linked arms and walked out of the lab. The evening held so much promise, and Stella couldn't help but wonder how much of it had to do with her and the man at her side. Perhaps the future didn't look too bad after all...

...**...**

_Finished _

_25 July 2008_

**So I really hoped that you all enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it! I wasn't expecting to post this soon, but inspiration struck as I was floating in my pool this afternoon, and I just **_**had**_** to write it. haha **

**Thank you so much for reading! Keep your eyes out for a new story soon...**


End file.
